


Complementary Darkness

by AddOrSub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dark Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Derek Hale, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddOrSub/pseuds/AddOrSub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To placate his wolf, Derek occasionally needs to have Stiles like this. To keep him tied up and on the edge of an orgasm that will make him quiet and pliant for a while. He needs to prove that he can do it.That maybe, one day, he'll tell Stiles 'no' and his mate will actually listen. That Stiles won't trip into danger that one time and he'll stay alive. </p><p> If he doesn't, if the alpha can't fool himself, even just once, Derek might not be able to let him up. He might not be able to untie him and let him walk out the door and into the world that can and does kill.</p><p>So there's this. </p><p>If Stiles knew the truth, how his trust that Derek would always untie him and let him keep living his life might be misplaced... he'd run screaming. So the alpha is careful never to let the truth shine in his eyes, never to hesitate to undo the cuffs at the end. </p><p>--</p><p>Stiles never lets Derek know that he already knows. Never lets Derek know... that he needs it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary Darkness

Derek didn't understand how keeping Stiles safe translated to this. It wasn't a conscious this equals that. Before any of it happened the first time Derek hadn't thought ' _I bet if I tied him down and didn't let him come until he was beyond gagging for it... I bet that would make me feel better about him constantly being in mortal danger'._ He hadn't done that. If he had, he might have been able to stop himself. 

 He hadn't known until after the third time. 

That time had marked the first time that Derek had tied him up after a too-close call. The adrenaline had his wolf too close to the surface, and Stiles had been a little too keyed up not to play with fire by encouraging those baser instincts. The restraints had still been attached to the bed-frame. Leftovers from weeks prior. It was the work of a second to pull them up from where they had been tucked down instead of being put away. He had closed them around those slender wrists to keep the researcher's clever fingers from tearing his control completely apart. Nothing beyond a way to revel in the _aliveness_ of an aroused Stiles for a little bit longer.But then Stiles had been too close to coming, the bondage only serving to amp up that arousal. The alpha had solved the problem with a hard squeeze.

It was the noise.

Some kind of cry/whimper/plea ' _Aaah_!' sound that was so completely _Stiles_ had sounded and it reverberated straight through him. Every inch of Derek had responded to it like a mating howl. Ever since, it was only that noise, with that visual, and surrounded by the smell of them together that combined to settle his baser instincts.

It all said 'MINE!'. 

* * *

Today's fit of protective possessiveness had been coming for a week. That was when Derek had deducted from flushed cheeks and a suspiciously clean computer chair that Stiles had been masturbating to porn while he had been ensuring the hasty retreat of another pack. It wasn't surprising, but Derek's instincts snarled at Stiles seeing other men naked, even on screen. Before anything could come of that though, there was an omega who had been hiding in the attention shadows from the other pack and was now making himself known. A week had passed before Derek had ripped the lone wolf apart, but not before threats had been made and Stiles had used himself as bait. 

Once the pack was clean, fed, and healed they had all beat a hasty retreat, Issac included. A hand to the back of Stiles' neck had dragged him up to meet Derek's mouth. 

Now they were here. 

If Stiles ever understood, ever saw the edge that Derek teetered on, he would run away screaming. Hell, Derek lived it and it still scared the shit out of him. All it would take was a too-close call, a call that always seemed to lurk around the corner, and Derek would snap. He would drag the teenager away from everyone and everything he knew. Lock him away so no one could find him and nothing could hurt him. He knew he couldn't. That Stiles would never want that, that he would never forgive him for it. But at least then he would be safe.

The only way to contain that urge was this, if only for a little while.

It was a coursing  _need_ in his blood that had him drawing this out. He _needed_ to have Stiles like this. The pale body writhed so enticingly against the sheets. The long legs trembling as Derek jerked him slowly, wetly, slowing down or loosening up just when it all became enough to let the human come. He had done that first, always did, wanting to ensure that the sensitivity would be high enough to torture him with later. Derek even dropped his head down letting the heat of his mouth and the sweep of his tongue push his mate higher.  

Now, he smelled the tang of copper. Knew that Stiles had gnawed on his lower lip until it cracked and bled. No matter how many times they did this, Stiles always pushed back against Derek’s dominance, never let it be easy. This time it was by keeping as quiet as he was able. Derek reached out, pushed his thumb between the clenched teeth and tugged downward until Stiles’ jaw opened and the abused skin slipped free. 

"I know that you know that I want to hear you, Stiles. I want every sound, every whimper-" Now that his mouth was open, the sounds that Stiles had been swallowing down were hitching in his throat. The alpha had heard them before of course, but now they were louder than the distracting muffled buzzing of the vibrator that was pressed just _so_ inside of Stiles. It had been there for nearly 10 minutes. Derek had slipped it in, turned it on low, and let it tease as he gathered the other supplies. Between the manual stimulation of before. and now the plug, he had been keeping Stiles on edge for nearly half an hour. He would have thought it insane if it had been done to him. Would have thought the same before Stiles.

Once done with his next preparations, he settled in the space between the the other man's spread legs and watched.  

This was the moment that Derek loved best.  His mate was whole, safe, healthy. The proof was in front of him. Stiles was laid out, limbs spread wide in the soft Velcro cuffs that held him flat against the bed. There was just enough stretch in the rope to let him writhe and pull deliciously. A soft flush enveloped his whole body. That flush had concentrated in his cock. It twitched at him as Stiles felt the bed dip with his weight. He knew that there were hazel eyes behind the soft black cloth up the bed that were vainly trying to look past their blindfold and see what he was doing. The exhales reaching his ears were little more than frustrated vocalizations. Barely the moans they promised to become. 

Right now, he had every ounce of his mate's attention. The body below him was straining with every sense it possessed, waiting for whatever Derek wanted to do, trying to ascertain what was coming.  The blindfold was new. It was adding yet another layer on the already thick anticipation that pulsed in the air. 

Carefully, slowly, he brought his hand up to where the thick handle of the vibrator jutted obscenely from between the pale swells of ass. He was careful too, not to touch the sensitive sack that rested on the hilt, and give away his game. Suddenly, with two fingers he pushed against the base of the toy, rocking it. The cry of surprise was loud and only interrupted by the muttered curse that came on the heels of Stiles' heart restarting. He kept his fingers on the base and once the shock had calmed proceeded to rock his fingers against it, moving it just enough to press and rub. 

He brought his other hand up, trailing his fingers up the thick vein that ran the length of the underside of that flushed cock before twisting his hand around the damp head. The muscles beneath him tensed. 

"Oh, _fuck_. Oh, god. Derek." 

Derek got took his thumb and rubbed right at the frenulum. Stiles arched as much as he could, which wasn't much, and jerked. 

"I'm gonna- God, Derek. I'm gonna come." Derek waited. He kept rubbing that spot, and rocking the rubber until he saw the man's hands tighten to fists. He grabbed the plug and pulled it out as he released his hold on the firm flesh. The result was immediate. 

"No! Please, Derek. I need to... I need to." Stiles twisted under him, body searching for friction, for what it had just lost. Derek settled him, hands rubbing at the thin skin that resided just above the pits of his arms. The man was so responsive there, the lithe muscles there jumping under his hands. A light scratch had shivers visibly running down the splayed body. 

"Shh... Just a bit longer." Derek reached down to where he had placed a towel earlier and picked up part one of his surprise. The thick glass was cool in his hand. The lubricant wouldn't help that, he knew, as he coated the surface with the viscous fluid. He reached down and got a hand under one firm cheek to expose his target. The first nudge of the dildo against the pucker earned him a yelp. He pushed through though. 

Derek could feel his claws and teeth lengthen. He was sure his eyes were red-rimmed. He could never decide if he should just walk away. This obsession, this overwhelming need to tie Stiles up and do things to him. It couldn't be healthy for either of them. If he was better… stronger…

 “Hnng-” Stiles' mouth opened wide, lips red and glistening obscenely. His breathing was harsh. Each pant ended in a moan. The muscles of his body were pulled taught, trembling as they strained against his bondage.

He was beautiful.

The sounds of desperation went straight to Derek’s cock. They always did. He never lasted long once the dam broke on Stiles’ need. He wouldn't touch him yet though. He had something else he needed to do first. When he was satisfied that he had inserted enough of it to be effective he let it rest there for a moment. 

“What..?”

“Shhh.” Derek reached down again. It was the work of a moment to stretch the black rubber wide and slip it down to fit snugly at the base of Stiles' cock.The ring was the best purchase he had ever made. He watched as Stiles struggled against it, hips pumping up as though he could buck it off. Then Derek took hold of his other new toy. The cord of it brushed over a thigh but he distracted from that by nudging the bulbous black head against the bottom of the glass. Then he flicked the Hitachi to life. 

Derek had imagined, when he had watched the bookmarked video on Stiles’ computer, that this would be good. The glass would amplify the vibrations. He hadn't imagined this.

"G-!" Stiles became a live wire, thrashing against the sheets. His pants were whines. "Fuck! D- Derek!  _Please!_ _Please!_ Nnnggghh!" The werewolf could do nothing but stare for a minute, take in every twitch and taut line, revel in what he could do to his mate. 

This was the cusp of too-much. It would all break soon. Derek and his wolf soaked it in. His mate, safe, basking in the pleasure only he could provide. It was a temptation to always keep him like this. Have him tied up and begging for release, open and slick. It would keep him safe. Derek could keep him sated... content. 

" _Aaah_!" Stiles jerked violently against his cuffs, rising off the bed. The sound washed over the alpha. His wolf howled inside him. Derek flipped the vibrator off. Sweat beaded heavily on pale skin as release was denied again. Gently Derek ran two fingers over the painfully sensitive flesh. It twitched of its own accord with every pass. The glass was eased out with a squelching sound that was hotter than it should have been. A careful thumb pressed back into the crease and probed the tender rim there. A sob hitched from above him as his mate squirmed against and for the pleasure at the same time.  

That was it for Derek.

He was maybe rougher than he should have been with the new toys, throwing them off the bed and in the direction of the towel. He had wolfed out. His claws tore through the bindings on Stiles’ legs easily. He had one hooked over his shoulder and the other angled out on his arm in the next moment. He paused with the head of his cock pressed against Stiles. He hesitated. Waiting for the barest hint of the ‘s’ that started ‘Scarlet’. The safe-word.

“Fuck. Dammit. Fuck me, Derek. God, please-” The sudden litany ended as the alpha did as bade. He let himself be sucked in. His whole world narrowed to _tight, wet, heat_. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he had sunk in, but he could smell where Stiles had clenched his hands tight enough that his nails had cut into his palms.

It drove him over the edge. He was driving back in before he even registered moving at all. He could feel his throat vibrating as he growled low and constant. It chorused with the breathy " _Ah!"_ s that he drove out of Stiles with every thrust. That more than anything, he knew, caused the muscles in the legs he was holding to tighten again as they tried to find leverage after that growl hit its niche in Stiles’ mind. Derek couldn't take the pleasure in it that he normally did. It just fried one more circuit in his brain. 

The next whimper that Stiles let out had an edge that cut through his haze. “D- please. Take it off. I need-” There was a thick swallow. Derek was already moving. He reached around his armfuls of legs to tuck two mostly human fingers underneath the edge of the rubber to stretch it out and up. The relieved groan had a pulse traveling straight to his cock. He didn't think before rubbing his thumb over the head of the cock bobbing before him.

The heat around him went vise-tight as his mate jerked and _screamed_ as he finally came. Derek's hips stuttered as his vision sparked as everything went hazy with pleasure.

\--

Stiles reveled in the solid hot heat of Derek against him. The larger of their odd pair had settled over him as they came back to themselves. He shuddered as another aftershock rippled through him. His throat felt raw and he needed to remember to be embarrassed by himself later. For right now he was content. Safe. He knew that Derek tried to keep him from seeing the darker side that came out during these sessions. Stiles let him have that. It made it easier to keep Derek from the parts of him that were dark too. The parts that craved this, needed to submit to the torturous pleasure even as he fought against it.  They had a mutual, complementary, darkness. He would over-analyze the implications again tomorrow. Right now his mind was mercifully quiet, a thing that only happened in the aftermath of Derek shattering him. He wanted to enjoy it. 

And hopefully get out of his wrist-cuffs soon, but that too could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this brief bit of smut is courtesy of Kink.com and their Man On Edge series. All hail the incomparable duo of Van Darkholme and Sebastian Keys. (Be VERY careful if you Google this... for more info, message me.)


End file.
